Soñando despierta
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. NaruSaku. Una tierna historia con pasado y presente, basada en el fanfic "El regreso a Konoha". Una Sakura muy dulce. En tercera persona.


Este drabble está basado en el capítulo 2 del fanfic **"****El**** regreso ****a**** Konoha****"**.

Sakura le regala, a Naruto, una foto por su cumpleaños. Ésta es la historia de esa foto.

**Nota:** las edades son las de la primera temporada del anime.

**Soñando despierta**

[7 años antes]

_La tarde cálida, en pleno julio, invitaba a pasear por las abarrotadas calles de Konoha. Los niños jugaban en sus vacaciones, mientras las madres hablaban entre sí, llamando la atención algunas veces a sus hijos. La vida en la villa era próspera. Los pequeños habitantes florecían al lado de sus progenitores. El Tercero observaba, con satisfacción, el sueño que había perseguido durante tanto tiempo._

"_Primero, Segundo… por fin, por fin la Aldea es feliz…"- pensaba, mirando por la ventana de su despacho._

_De repente, despertó de sus pensamientos y reconoció una pequeña figura que andaba sola, sin nadie alrededor._

"_Yondaime, ¿qué debo hacer con él?"- se preguntaba, escrutando a la, ahora, inmóvil persona._

_Sakura y su madre iban de compras por las largas avenidas de la cuidad. Ella era feliz acompañándola a las tiendas. De esa manera, podría ganarse "algún regalito", pensaba risueña. Y ese día no fue una excepción: su mamá le había comprado un precioso vestido estilo chino, de color rojo. Además, la mujer accedió a comprar algunas golosinas para la pequeña Haruno. A la mocosa le encantaban aquellos dulces, que devoraba con impaciencia. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con uno. Su madre la reprendió, dado el susto que le dio. Luego, la abrazó tiernamente para que dejara de temblar._

_La niña de ojos verdes era muy feliz. Tenía unos padres maravillosos que la querían mucho. En ese momento, se acordó de aquel chico de ojos negros, de su misma edad._

"_Uchiha Sasuke. No, mejor Sasuke-kun… ¡Sí!"- gritó en su interior._

_Mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, pasaron por el parque. Sakura miró a los columpios. Había alguien allí. Un niño se balanceaba solo; nadie cerca de él. Eso le llamó la atención. Miró, de nuevo, en la dirección del pequeñajo. Éste, de repente, levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se unieron en la distancia. Nació una mirada azul y verde. Los dos se sonrojaron levemente al coincidir. La niña, aprovechando que su madre paró para hablar con una de sus "amigas de charla", corrió hacia el niño solitario._

_- Konnichiwa.- dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara._

_- K-konnichiwa, Sakura-chan.- respondió él, sonrojado y tímido._

_- ¿Sabes mi nombre? ¡Espera! Eres Uzumaki… Naruto, ¿ne?_

_- S-sí… soy yo.- sonrió. Ella se acercó, sentándose en el columpio colindante._

_- ¿Quieres una, Naruto?- Sakura le tendió la bolsa de chucherías. El rubio aceptó y cogió una; se sentía extraño. Era la primera vez que no le miraban mal. Estaba contento._

_- Arigatou, Sakura-chan.- miró de reojo a la niña.- Eres amable y… bonita.- prosiguió, con la cara colorada._

_- ¿Tú crees? Mi frente es horrorosa.- dijo señalándola.- Tú… eres muy mono.- acabó, guiñando un ojo y sacándole la lengua._

_Para Naruto el tiempo se paró. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Sin duda, desde ese día, haría lo que fuera por estar con aquella niña de cabello rosado. Aquellos verdes y brillantes ojos se le habían clavado en el corazón, como dos kunai afilados._

_- Naruto, despierta.- exclamó, tocándolo en la cara._

_- Ah, perdón…- sintió, cómo el sudor, le bajaba por la frente._

_- Estás rojo, baka. Oye, ¿no tienes amigos?- preguntó ella, extrañada._

_- …- él no respondió. Para el niño de ojos azules, aquella palabra, no tenía sentido. Hasta ahora._

_- "Ups…"- pensó la pelirrosa, dándose cuenta.- Etto… ¿quieres ser mi amigo, Naruto?_

_El chiquillo la miró atónito. ¿Amigos? No sabía qué decir. La volvió a mirar. Vio cómo sonreía: le encantaba aquella boca, aquellos ojos tan bellos y profundos que lo miraban. El susurro de aquella voz tan dulce le llegó al alma. Entonces, el fugaz instante desapareció: la realidad volvió con rudeza. La madre de Sakura, después de acabar su conversación, viendo la escena, gritó a la niña como si hubiese visto un monstruo en aquel inocente chico. Ella no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su madre. La última mirada entre los pequeños tornó triste. Los colores vivos se transformaron en apagados. De nuevo, Naruto estaba solo._

"_Lo siento…"- fue el último pensamiento de Sakura, antes de romperse el vínculo. Las lágrimas brotaron…_

[En la actualidad]

El día había sido tranquilo en cuanto a misiones. Los componentes del equipo siete habían decidido, de esta forma, tomarse el resto libre. Sakura tuvo una idea radiante.

"Vayamos al río del norte a pasar la tarde, chicos"- expuso. Los tres asintieron: era un buen plan.

Caminaron tranquilamente, disfrutando del paisaje de esa parte de la villa. La pelirrosa estaba emocionada y se la veía contenta. Llegaron al lugar y lo miraron con asombro. El Sol irradiaba su luz sobre toda la zona. Entre los árboles, los rayos dibujaban sombras en el suelo. La imagen era ideal.

Después de haber tomado un baño en el río, decidieron merendar. La kunoichi preparó, con ayuda de un hábil Naruto en aquellas labores, cuatro raciones con muy buena pinta. Mientras, Kakashi y Sasuke hablaban un poco más alejados, preparando un oloroso té. Todo estuvo delicioso. Dieron las gracias a Sakura, quien se sonrojó por los halagos.

Unos minutos después, Kakashi reveló una sorpresa: entre sus manos, el jounin mostró una cámara. Los genin apoyaron la idea de sacarse una foto, así que el ninja copia hizo los preparativos. La chica del grupo, sentada en una roca, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Naruto se acercó a ella.

- Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó, mirándola con sus ojos en forma de líneas.

- Ah, Naruto.- dijo, saliendo de su mente. Miró al chico que tenía en frente. Sonrió.- Mi madre se equivocó aquel día…- susurró en voz baja.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, no. Sólo estoy soñando despierta.

Kakashi pidió que se juntaran. Sakura, en un movimiento impulsivo, agarró a Naruto y lo abrazó. Éste se sonrojó tanto que estuvo a punto de desmayarse, mientras Sasuke sonreía. El sensei aprovechó para sacar la foto: la más feliz del equipo. La misma imagen que, tiempo atrás, una niña pelirrosa había formado en sus pensamientos.


End file.
